


Ghosts

by SwampWitch333



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Slam Poetry, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333





	Ghosts

Careening in circles, chasing my tail, vicious cycles  
Nostalgic spellbound memories, lost on dead cds and jumpdrives, recycled over again my head hurts  
Fictitious fantasies only formulated in my failing mindstate.  
A fancy to pass as time flutters away  
Chasing ghosts, years erased from life  
Another candle burns away as the ash on a cigarette  
The wind sweeping up the smoke, yet my voice is lost  


Life's tiresome horrors, the dull dystopian monotony of failed dreams

Even an elephant isn't what it seems, the combined catastrophe of dark liqour and pills Knocking it to the ground..we may die yet never forget.

I knew from the start the answers, yet curiousity has me oddly pursue lost curios of earlier times  
..obviously it will not end well

Tolerance strong and tolerant for all. Continuing to stare at vacant walls, i live by the gun only to swallow the bullets.


End file.
